In the world of high quality consumer products, it is important to have product designs and packages that function effectively for their intended purposes. With respect to the cosmetics industry, for example, it is especially important to provide fluid containers that can meet consumer needs by providing efficient and clean application of fluids such as creams, oils, make-up, and other types of cosmetics.
However, many current package and container designs for fluid containers suffer from deficiencies in how they deliver and apply an appropriate dosage of fluid. An insufficient dosage of fluid does not provide enough product to meet the needs of the consumer. On the other hand, an excess dosage generates extra product that cannot be readily used by the consumer or which can interfere with the operative components of a fluid dispensing apparatus. This extra product creates a clean-up problem for the consumer who must decide how to dispose of the extra fluid that has been dispensed. Also, such extra product can cause undesirable clogging or mess for the handheld parts of a fluid container, for example.
In the case of oil based products used in the cosmetic industry, standard package options have traditionally involved using an expensive dropper in a bottle. However, such packages do not eliminate the migration of oil-based fluids, for example, to and around the outskirts of the package.
In view of the issues afflicting existing product designs and packages, including within the cosmetics industry, enhanced product dispensing and application technology is needed. Fluid dispensing structures, devices, and techniques are needed that can apply fluids in a predictable manner, without causing significant dripping or substantial clogging of the operative components of a fluid container.